Fuedal Legends:Series1-MoonRavens Tale:Book 1-The Prophacy Begins
by Legendstar14Misutii16
Summary: Warriors/Anime Crossover. MoonRavens Tale is a story about four 'Mix-Blood' cats MoonPaw, BluePaw, DarkPaw and PhantomPaw. EclipseStar leader of EclipseClan receives a prophecy about a great storm of darkness that shall overtake and paralyze his clan. What will young apprentice MoonPaw do when she falls into the lake-of-omens into a whole new world, era and realm? The Feudal Era.
MoonRavens Tale is a story about four 'Mix-Blood' cats that don't know who there real mother is but they know there father. EclipseStar leader of EclipseClan receives a prophecy about a great storm of darkness that shall overtake and paralyze his clan to the core. The moon shall grow to fly with the ravens. The dark shall fallow. Blue will claw the willow, the Phantom shall have the most sight and One of the next generation shall have the most legendary spirit and combine two worlds once more. When two worlds combine young apprentice MoonPaw discovers that an ancient lake (The Lake-Of-Omens) is a portal to a strange land run by the creatures her race despise the most. What will she do when she is curious about a yokian (supernatural) dog-demon lord? but upon returning home, her sister Bluewillow is upset and MoonPaw is torn between two worlds, her homeland, and the place that seems to have captured her mind (maybe even her heart).

 **Prolouge: The Prophacy Of Darkness And The Cry Of The Grieving.**

Darkness flooded in the cave for the longest moment. After a while starlight glistened through a hole in the roof casting its silver glow on a motionless pool in the center. At the entrance to the cave tunnel sat a single cat. It was a black tom-cat with blue patches along its fur, its silver eyes reflecting the star light. As the pool shone the cat silently stood up and walked forward. He crouched down without a word and touched his nose to the water's edge drinking in the ancient scent. A single ripple swam through the water and almost instantly the cat closed his eyes and prayed. "Starclan with your ancient wisdom and endless knowledge please show me what you see to be my clan's future ... after the loss of my dear and greatest deputy ... what fate shall befall it". A second after, the tom gave into sleep. The cat woke shocked, his paws were rooted to an unnaturally hard surface. He saw nothing but black. The cat tried to bolt upright but he couldn't move. Panic flared inside him as he tried to call out to his ancestors but his voice failed. "EclipseStar" the voices echoed unnaturally around him coming from all directions at once. "A great storm shall paralyze your clan. Pain shall grip the eyes of the one whom your clan called a phantom. Two world shall combine with our stars, divide and the results shall find themselves in a destiny overrun with blood. Four of your generation in training shall find this path. The moon shall fly with the ravens. The dark shall follow. Blue shall claw the willow and the phantom who is to lead your next generation will be bestowed the most sight even though he is young. The next generation of your clan however one born of the moons raven shall be the most legendary spirit and combine the three worlds once again through mist in the start of her quest to defend her family against the fury that shall fall on the three ages" Other voiced echoed and drummed in EclipseStars head . "The moon shall fly with the ravens. Blue will claw the willow. Dark shall fallow. Phantom will have sight". EclipseStar saw visions strange and unexplainable. The first was a five pointed symbol encircled in points and strange letters were carved in it, it erupted in pink flame replaced by three long jagged scratch marks which erupted in an orange flame which were replaced by five clan templates. Unlike the ones he knew of his clan the wolf packs and the dragon tribes these were different. One hade a star symbol, another a thunderbolt, a river symbol, a wind symbol, a shadow symbol and a cloud symbol to represent the sky. They all erupted in blue flame. Then instantly the vision ended and EclipseStar woke in terror back in the Star Cave beside the MoonPool. He jumped up in horror. They can't possibly expect an apprentice such as PhantomPaw to be the next deputy of EclipseClan he thought and pelted out of the cave trying to shake the horror of this dark prophecy that would infect his clan for generations to come from his pelt his heart racing beyond control. The last line of the prophecy rang in EclipseStars head. EclipseStar entered the clan camp at sun-high exhausted after traveling to the star cave and leapt onto the stone ledge which was the meeting place for the clan. "Cats of EclipseClan" he yowled. "Let all those old enough to harness an elemental demand gather beneath the StoneLedge for a clan meeting" As he finished the summons taught to him by his ancestors for ceremonies and meetings he noticed very few cats hade stayed near MoonCast the former EclipseClan deputy's body. Just a day ago the experienced, brave and loyal tom hade sheltered the nursery from a hoard of badgers who hade attacked their camp he fought with every tooth and claw to protect the three newest litters and the four queens who cared for each of them. And now blood stained his once full and warm white coat now torn, his once silver and sharp eyes now milky and glazed, cloudy with death as he struggled to survive. Now only PhantomPaw who was a half-clan cat, son of the EclipseClan warrior GaleWind but his mother was unknown as GaleWind refused to explain where the poor apprentice and his siblings MoonPaw, DarkPaw and BluePaw came from, crouched solemnly beside his mentor with his face buried in his paws. EclipseStar's throat was cracked with regret and loss. MoonCast had grown close to PhantomPaw and was one of the few along with the other four apprentices, their father and there foster mother to accept him for who he was no one could doubt that the four apprentices even though they were halfclan had to struggle to prove loyalty to the clan from kithood.


End file.
